


Snowfall and Raindrops

by Alto_Clef



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bisexual Male Character, Body Dysphoria, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Coming Out, Coping, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Doctor/Patient, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking to Cope, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Genderswap, Guns, Heavy Angst, Heavy Drinking, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Acephobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Making Out, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Personality Swap, Pet Names, Phobias, Pneumonia, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Rough Kissing, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Smoking, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Transgender, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alto_Clef/pseuds/Alto_Clef
Summary: One-Shots revolving around some of your favorite SCP personnel and anomalies! Will include lots of gayness but also lots of angst that will make you bawl. Also, these guys are based off of how I see them. May be slightly off-canon. Timelines jump everywhere and stuff might not be familiar to you. Also, be prepared for small Easter eggs here and there. Also, the SCP Foundation isn't real nor does the actual wiki belong to me - I'm trying to start critiquing there but haha motivation and anxiety went " no ".
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki, Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki/Jack Bright, Dr. Alto Clef/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki/Jack Bright/Dr. Simon Glass, Dr. Benjamin Kondraki & Draven Kondraki, Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation), Dr. Gerald/Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg, Draven Kondraki/James Talloran, Jack Bright & Mikell Bright, Jack Bright/Dr. Alto Clef, Jack Bright/Dr. Benjamin Kondraki, Jack Bright/Dr. Simon Glass, SCP-105/SCP-166 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. Therapy I

> " Doc. "
> 
> " Morning, Dr. Bright. "
> 
> Their first meeting was interesting. Simon had known that things would be different but he hadn't realized how different until he had met Jack Bright. Glass could say the guy knew what he was doing at least. Jack was smart - intelligent even. However, his use of pranks and dangerous weapons were a problem. _Coping mechanism??_ He scribbles down and makes a mental note to find out. He's almost 100% sure he's right but he needs to be completely sure. Jack doesn't talk much. He diverts and starts off casually only to pause and change the subject when the attention is brought back to his session. Glass lets it slide for now. The session ends too quickly in his opinion and Bright walks out. 
> 
> Their first meeting was amusing, to say the least. Glass surprises him. He expects Glass to be like all the others. Fake cheery, wanting to get this over with, non-helpful doctors that usually don't like to waste their time with him. Bright never expected Glass to be _genuinely_ nice. He never expected to be able to actually enjoy spending time with the guy. They talk about random things. Jack notes that Glass seems to be letting Bright talk about whatever he wants instead of shutting him up - he's nervous so he appreciates it. He tries to make a few jokes here and there and watches the man's lips quirk up before he shakes his head. Bright walks out the door with the thought of meeting Glass as much as possible.
> 
> * * *
> 
> " ... "
> 
> " Dr. Clef. "
> 
> He doesn't know what to think of Clef in the beginning. Clef can only be described as .... interesting. Glass makes a mental note to see what he can find from the man's file. He's heard bits and pieces. He can tell there's more to Clef than just that. A layer of trauma that needs to be dealt with. If only Clef would talk to him. Glass can tell that Clef is used to hiding things. There's an air of cockiness that surrounds him that _almost_ manages to cover up any feelings of self-doubt or fear. The conversation is short and sweet. There's nothing casual. Clef is either stiff or downright refuses to work with him. _Underlying issues_ _._ He writes down and leaves it at that.
> 
> He refuses to talk to Glass at first. Glass doesn't write much - he just tries to talk to him. Clef's not an idiot. He knows how they all are. Trying to get him to let his guard down. Trying to poke inside his head and label him something he isn't. He refuses to play along with these games. He can't tell if Glass is getting frustrated but he'll find out the other's weakness and use it against him. There's not a single therapist he knows that actually wants to help people. He watches Glass scribble two words and then let him go on his way. There's a stupid smile on his face. Clef knows it's fake. Even if it seems all too real to him. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> " Afternoon, Dr. Glass. " 
> 
> " Greetings, Dr. Kondraki. "
> 
> Right away, Glass could tell that Kondraki wasn't saying things truthfully. He answers Glass's questions vaguely. " Do you have a son? " " Yes. " " What's his name? " " Draven. " Short, simple answers but parents usually love to ramble about their kids. Kondraki doesn't. He's calm, mature and manages to hide a lot about himself while answering the questions thrown at him. Glass finds the man a sharp contrast against Bright and Clef - he appreciates that his questions are answered in some way at least. _Not the type to share._ He quickly scribbles down and catches the man staring at him as he writes something now. Glass offers a smile and bids him on his way. He sighs softly when he leaves. They all put up walls.
> 
> He doesn't know what to think of Glass. The therapist is certainly....good at his job. That he can't deny. He seems to get that he isn't one to talk much. He watches the man barely write in his clipboard but five words. He swears he can see an embarrassed flush rise in the other's cheeks before it's quickly gone as can be and he smiles. He's odd. But he supposes Glass hasn't been truly exposed to the horrors of their job if he's _this_ cheerful and naive still. Until he hears that the man _has_ been exposed to plenty of dangerous SCPs and been surprisingly empathetic with him. He finds that notion amusing and makes a mental note to keep a close eye on that doctor from now on. Perhaps there was more to Glass than he thought.
> 
> * * *
> 
> " You must be Dr. Glass. "
> 
> " That is correct, Dr. Iceberg. "
> 
> He isn't one to share much either. Although, he seems a bit more open than the others but in a way that makes him diverge completely off the topic that they are discussing. Glass held this session to get to know those who he was going to be working with only to hear, " Doctor has anyone ever brought up how _fucking_ hard it is to get promoted in this place? " Glass blinks, stunned momentarily by the curse word that was spat from the other man's mouth. " P-pardon? " He questioned, leaning forward a bit in case he had misheard anything. " It is _unbelievably_ hard to get a stupid promotion. Honestly! These fuckers have denied me so often it's insane! " Glass nods slowly and writes down _Anger issues._
> 
> He hadn't meant to be so aggressive during his first session. He had just been denied once more and as much as he loved Gears - despite how stupidly ignorant he could be - he wanted a promotion already. He could do so much more than be that man's assistant! He just...hadn't meant to blow up in Glass's face. He could tell the guy hadn't expected any of that at all and looked slightly mortified that he had swore in front of him - oops. He watches Glass write down two words and tell him to leave. He moved to read what the other had wrote only for Glass to clear his throat and look at him. He swears he can see a flash of something...dark in there but he dismisses it. No way that therapist could actually be scary.
> 
> * * *
> 
> " So you're the new therapist? "
> 
> " Yes, I am. Professor Crow was it? "
> 
> He's a bit surprised by the fact that the professor is a dog but he's seen weirder so he makes no comment on it. He notes that the professor seems to unconsciously have dog-like manners such as wagging his tail when excited, chasing a ball, and being able to bark. Of course, these are only some things that he's noticed. He's unsure whether the professor _knows that he's doing it_ despite being completely adverse to those things or if he simply can't help it. _Somehow mentally sane. Need to do more research._ He notes that this is the most he's ever written for his new patients and pauses before crossing it out. _Check on mental status._ Better. He likes to keep things short.
> 
> The professor doesn't know what to think of the new doctor. He seems relatively nice and doesn't judge much. Sure, the man had raised his eyebrows a bit at his appearance but it is to be expected. He likes this guy. Then again, he had heard the others discussing him and all had pretty much good comments - except for Clef but that was just because he was an ass to everyone. He can tell the guy genuinely seems into his work and what he does. Not many of him in the world. The professor makes a mental note to ask the man out for some lunch and get to know him more. He's never the type to judge a book for its cover after all.
> 
> * * *
> 
> " .... "  
> " Ahem. You must be Dr. Gears? "
> 
> It's strictly business professional with Dr. Gears. Simon is almost...intimidated by the man sitting in front of him. He barely speaks and rarely shows any emotion. ~~Glass has to remind himself several times that the man is a human and not a robot.~~ Glass tries not to be too awkward around the other man but it's hard when the person you're speaking to barely acts like he's human. _Apathetic. Sociopath?_ He writes down and bids Gears on his way with a bright smile on his face. He runs a hand through his hair wearily. How many were there left? He checks his list and sighs. Three more. He can handle this. He just needs a whole lot of coffee afterwards.
> 
> Glass holds himself well when confronted with him. He was amused to find that every so often Glass would look uncomfortable before shaking himself out of it. He writes two words down and _smiles_ at him. Gears blinks once at that. He supposes that the others were right in which the doctor was....different than the others. He _had_ heard that the doctor was good at his job but he hadn't expected Glass to catch his attention like this. He'd have to do more research into the man that was for sure. Coming upon his file, his eyes rake over the file and his eyes widen a fraction before returning back to normal. A lot of things are redacted or expunged. A _lot_. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> " S-sorry I'm late. "
> 
> " It's quite alright, Dr. Gerald. Do you - uhm - need a trip to the infirmary? "
> 
> Glass swallows as he watches Dr. Gerald appear in his office covered in a ratty, burned coat and soot covering his face. He's heard of the man being clumsy but that was...an understatement. He simply offers a box of tissues to the man as Gerald struggles to clean his face and offers a nervous smile as if he hadn't expected to get into an incident moments before meeting him. _Unusual amount of luck. Anomaly?? _Is what he ends up writing before letting Gerald get on his way. He coughs as he hears the man suddenly trip and a distant _crack_ as he sighs and gets the medical team on the walkie talkie. " Can we get a level 3 medical team for Dr. Gerald please... "
> 
> He hadn't meant to set the place on fire. It was just a little cooking accident. But it _literally_ blew up in his face and now here he was standing in the door of Glass's office looking like the fool he was. Glass is...nice. A lot more nicer than other doctors. He likes that. Glass doesn't judge. He just does his job and smiles at him. He was going to leave. There was gonna be no accidents whatsoever - until he tripped and broke his ankle. He hears Glass in the distance calling for a medical team. Oops. Maybe he should just have a medical team on call with him every time he goes. At least the foundation had good fucking insurance to cover all this shit up. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> " Glass. "   
> " Dr. Roth, was it? Have a seat. "
> 
> Glass was physically and emotionally drained by this point but he managed to keep up a good enough appearance for his last two patients. The first of the two was Roth. He believes he's read that she and Clef are good friends. He can tell why immediately. She lies and swears just as badly as he does. They're both quite egotistical and seem the type to prank the others. _More than what she seems._ He doesn't know much about her other than the fact that she's evasive and quite a good liar. She's eccentric and egotistical and walks as if she owns the place, loving to run around and cause trouble with Clef. She is certainly an interesting individual that will need more looking into.
> 
> She expects to be able to fuck with the guy. At least once, trip him up and make him mad or embarrassed. But, no. He has to be as good as his job as the others say he is. He just _knows_ when she's lying almost. He writes only five fucking words about her and just says ' Seems like time is up. It was a pleasure to get to know you. ' She offers a fake smile back and gracefully exits the office with her head held up high. She'll get the best of that doctor one day. Even if she kinda thinks he's cool. Everyone gets pranked at least once by her. Maybe she could ask Clef for help. He always loved doing that shit to new people. Yeah, that sounded great. 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> " You must be the Glass that everyone talks about. "  
> " Ahem. Is that so? Well, evening, Draven. Come on in. "
> 
>   
> He was surprised to hear that Draven had heard of him through his previous patients. He stops himself from questioning it too much. The session is normal as can be. He's about to thank _something_ for giving him the strength to get this far when Draven surprises him. " Bright, Clef, and my dad are all idiots. " " H-huh? " Glass says because he can't believe that Draven quite literally just called his dad an " idiot ". " Oh, you heard me right. You know those fuckers have a crush on each other but they don't wanna confess to each other? " Draven huffs, exasperated. " They're all so oblivious. I'm tempted to just make them kiss. " Glass coughs awkwardly and ends the session there. _No filter._
> 
> Draven saunters in there and plops down in the chair opposite of the therapist. He had to deal with Bright, Draki, and Clef coming to him and complaining about falling for the other two again so he can't help but rant about it. He looks a bit sheepish when he catches Glass pausing with his mouth open slightly in shock before clearing his throat and writing something down. He rubs the back of his head apologetically but before he can properly apologize, the session is done and Glass lets him get on his way. He sighs as he shoves his hands into his pockets. He can see why they like him now. He's different than other therapists he met. Even Clef seems pretty okay with him. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Glass leans back in his chair and sighs softly, tilting his head back and closing his eyes briefly. It had been an exhausting day for him and this was only his first day. But he was determined to help them all - whether they were willing to cooperate or not. His fingers drum slightly against his desk as he pushes himself back and opens the drawer to put his papers into organized files - each labelled with the name of his patients. He runs a hand through his hair wearily. He has no idea what's in store for him. But he's ready.


	2. 4498 Aftermath I

> " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. "
> 
> " It's fine, Bright. "
> 
> Clef sighed quietly as he rubbed the back of his boyfriend's shoulder gently and comforted him for the 20th time today. It had been a week since SCP-4498 had occurred and Bright _still_ couldn't get over the fact that he had almost killed Clef. 
> 
> " What matters is that you didn't kill me. Nor did you kill Mann, Gears, Draki, etc. " 
> 
> " But I could have - " 
> 
> " Jack. Shut up. Listen to me. What happened was an _accident_. You didn't fucking know what would have happened so stop blaming yourself, " Clef spoke up firmly as he took his boyfriend by the shoulders.
> 
> Bright sniffled as he looked into Clef's hetero-chromatic eyes. His own maroon eyes were teary - as they usually now were. Clef sighed and pulled him in closer once more so that the other man could hiccup against him and cling to him tightly. It had been rough for Bright to comprehend what had just occurred. The man had thrown himself at Clef in _tears_ and bawled about how " sorry he was and that he loved him ". Clef's non-existent heart almost broke at that. 
> 
> " Bright, I'm fine, " Clef insisted once more.
> 
> " I know, I know but - "
> 
> Bright wiped his eyes once more as he pulled back to watch Clef worriedly. There hadn't been side effects but what if there had been? What if one-day, Clef started to act like him again? What if Clef just had to be killed - somehow? Bright didn't want that to happen at all. He couldn't lose Clef - he would be miserable! Clef bit his lip and chewed it as he re-called his earlier interview. " Thought it would be funny....Did you know I beat Troy's naked body with a trout? ....God I love the SCP Foundation. " He had gotten there late and had escaped the fucking anomaly curse thing and had decided not to tell anyone but here Bright was - bawling over it a week later. Shit. He feels bad.
> 
> He awkwardly, shifts as he keeps Bright close in his grip and catches Kondraki staring at them with an unreadable expression as always, making Clef swallow nervously before smiling weakly at the other man. Kondraki only blinks before striding up to them and clearing his throat. Clef feels his cheeks burn red in embarrassment. He already knows that Kondraki has _something_ to tell him. He probably read the fucking reports and he just doesn't want to embarrass him. Gently removing Bright from his grip and whispering something about being right back, he follows Kondraki and sucks in a breath. He just knows the lecture is coming.
> 
> And it does. Oh, it definitely does. 
> 
> He starts off calm as can be, asking how Bright has been doing - and how he is doing. Then it's the rant. The long ass lecture that Clef knew would come up. He purses his lips as Ben goes off on a rant, hands waving in the air as they always do when he's worked up. Clef waits until Draki's done - last time he and Bright interrupted, Draki could have killed them with the glare he sent their way. Clef swallows and waits about 2 minutes after Draki stops speaking - causing an awkward silence to hang in the air. He has to word things carefully. Konny's pissed off at the fact that Bright's still weepy-eyed and that he hasn't said _shit_ about having missed the anomalous event.
> 
> " ....I know I fucked up, Konny. I didn't...I didn't expect him to be this...upset. Still. "
> 
> " Clef. He's sensitive and he thought he _lost_ you there. You need to tell him the truth. "
> 
> " When? When the fuck do you bring something like that up when he looks like _that_ 24/7?! "
> 
> " You should have thought about this beforehand then, Clef. "  
>   
> 
> 
> The tone in his voice is ice cold and Clef stops himself from flinching right after. He pauses and bites his lip again as he glances around the office. He knows Konny's more disappointed than mad - he always is. He wrings his hands together for a moment before glancing up at Konny and seeing the man purse his lips upon seeing that he had caused Clef to step back - unknowingly - in fear and he softened up his tone immediately after. He was never good at keeping an angry tone when his lover got scared or genuinely upset.
> 
> " ...I'm sorry for snapping but you have to understand why I'm a little upset at you, love. "  
>   
> 
> 
> Clef nods in shame as he finally shuffles forward and inhales quietly, opting to just lean into his boyfriend after a moment - a notion that Konny doesn't protest at. He feels an arm circling around his waist and pulling him closer - close enough that Clef can bury his face into the other's chest. There's another calmer moment of silence where they just stand there, Kondraki gently comforting Clef.
> 
> " You still need to tell him you missed the event. "


End file.
